ETERNAMENTE
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Roxton e Marguerite recebem um presente mto especial, q pode mudar suas vidas profundamente.
1. Capítulo 1

ETERNAMENTE...  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Espero q gostem da nova fic. Com certeza vc's podem esperar mtas surpresas desta estórica. Deixem suas review, me digam o q acharam, ok?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"Roxton, já estou cansada! Vamos parar um pouco!"  
  
"Claro que não, Marguerite! Ainda falta muito! Desse jeito não vamos chegar nunca."  
  
Roxton e Marguerite haviam saído a pedido de Challenger para recolherem algumas ervas. O caçador sabia onde havia uma porção das que o cientista queria, mas ainda faltavam algumas horas de caminhada. Marguerite estava irritada com o forte calor que fazia.  
  
"Vamos continuar, Marguerite! Depois você pode descansar e eu colho as ervas sozinho, está bem assim?"  
  
"Vai mesmo??? E que outro remédio eu tenho?"  
  
Eles continuaram caminhando até que...  
  
"Shhhhh... " Roxton parou, segurando o braço de Marguerite para que ela parasse também.  
  
"O que é isso? Raptors?" ela perguntou praticamente sussurrando.  
  
"Parece que sim, mas estão um pouco longe... e estou ouvindo algo mais, devem estar atacando algum animal ou lutando entre si" foi sua resposta.  
  
"Então não seria melhor se fôssemos para o lado oposto?"  
  
Então eles ouviram ruídos de pessoas: definitivamente os raptors estavam atacando alguém. Eles correram o mais rápido que puderam e alguns metros mais à frente encontraram três raptors atacando dois guerreiros, que lutavam apenas com espadas. Eles pareciam estar defendendo uma pessoa que estava no meio deles. Uma pessoa muito misteriosa, que os exploradores não sabiam se era homem ou mulher, pois usava uma grande capa cinza com um capuz. Também havia um guerreiro no chão, estava muito ferido.  
  
Roxton e Marguerite começaram a atirar nos raptors, que caíram mortos, para surpresa dos guerreiros, que pareciam nunca ter visto armas de fogo.  
  
"Quem são vocês?" um dos guerreiros perguntou enquanto iam para cima de seus salvadores empunhando suas espadas.  
  
"Ei, nós salvamos vocês, é assim que nos agradecem?" disse Marguerite.  
  
"Parem!"  
  
Era a pessoa misteriosa que somente neste momento descobriu sua figura. Era uma jovem de não mais que quinze anos de idade. Grandes olhos verdes, cabelos avermelhados encaracolados, feições delicadas e uma pele branquíssima.  
  
Os olhos de Marguerite brilharam ao ver os diamantes que a moça tinha: muito finos, cuidadosamente lapidados, de uma pureza única. Um estava colocado na testa dela, preso por um delicado fio dourado que se prendia ao cabelo dela; outro num colar; havia um também pendurado por uma corrente, à altura do coração e um último costurado no cindo da jovem, à altura do umbigo. Ela usava um vestido longo, verde bem claro, que lembrava o das princesas medievais.  
  
"Ela tem razão, eles nos salvaram e lhes devemos nossa gratidão. Desculpem os guerreiros, por favor. A missão deles é me defender e o nosso povo não costuma confiar em estranhos. Mas diante das circunstâncias..."  
  
A jovem se mostrou ser muito gentil e os convidou para que se sentassem um pouco com eles, enquanto tratariam do guerreiro ferido.  
  
"E então, o que vocês fazem na floresta? Vivem aqui perto?" Roxton perguntou.  
  
"Na verdade, não. Vivemos num lugar muito distante daqui e eu estou indo ajudar alguns amigos em outras terras. Saí com uma escolta maior, mas os monstros são muitos e também selvagens armados. Perdemos muitos homens."  
  
"E nesse seu reino, são comuns essas pedras?" Marguerite perguntou interessadíssima, Roxton já olhou meio torto para ela.  
  
"Ah os diamantes? Sim, são muito abundantes de onde eu venho. Eles são sagrados para nós. Acreditamos que se colocados em pontos magnéticos do nosso corpo, pontos onde circula uma grande quantidade de energias, podemos canalizar as forças do universo, revigorando-nos e nos deixando mais felizes e saudáveis."  
  
"Acho que eu gostaria desse lugar" a herdeira sorriu.  
  
"Mas você disse que ia salvar uns amigos? Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo ver o que uma jovem indefesa como você pode fazer..." o caçador comentou.  
  
"Não é o que estão pensando! Sou Esmeralda, uma guia espiritual para o meu povo, uma predestinada, aliás, uma predestinada como você, Marguerite. E eu sei que você entende perfeitamente o que estou falando."  
  
"Mas nós não dissemos nossos..." Marguerite ia dizer assustada quando a moça prosseguiu.  
  
"Não tenham medo, amigos. Como disse, sou uma guia espiritual e é esse tipo de ajuda que dou, quando ela é necessária. Agradeço por terem salvo a mim e a meus guerreiros. Posso dar-lhes um presente como prova de minha gratidão? É um presente muito valioso e que poucos têm a dádiva de recebê-lo."  
  
Marguerite estava convencida de que ela lhes daria alguns diamantes. Enquanto Roxton estava um tanto desconfiado de Esmeralda.  
  
"Lord Roxton, você é o primeiro. Por favor, apenas olhe na pedra que tenho entre meus olhos."  
  
Quando ele pôs os olhos na pedra, assustou-se ao ver que estava agora em um outro lugar. Um lindo jardim, cheio de flores perfumadas e pássaros cantando, um recanto adorável. Havia também uma pequena fonte, belamente adornada com estátuas de anjinhos gordinhos.  
  
"Me acompanhe, por favor, Lord Roxton."  
  
Era Esmeralda. Ele não estava entendendo nada, mas mesmo assim caminhou confuso atrás dela, que o levava para uma lindíssima casa, a qual pelas paredes enroscava-se uma trepadeira de flores azuladas que a deixavam ainda mais bonita e adorável.  
  
"Onde estamos?" ele finalmente perguntou.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

ETERNAMENTE...  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). A visão de Roxton é inspirada na lenda "A promessa", de Gustavo A. Bécquer.  
  
COMMENTS: Que isso Rosa? Eu, lendo livros de tortura psicológica chinesa? Rs... Imagina!!! Eu só não quero cansar vocês colocando a estória toda de uma vez, assim tem mais emoção. É quase como acompanhar uma novela rs...  
  
Jessy, espero q consiga voltar a deixar review. De qqr forma, obrigada pelas msg q vc tem me mandado, you're very sweet!!! :-)  
  
Lê, naum consegui mudar o nome da Alessandra, já me acostumei com o som rs... Mas vc vai ter a sua vez, não se preocupe, ok? TI DOLUUUUUUU!!!  
  
E, viva a volta de TLW ao horário nobre!!! Nós merecemos!!!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"Vamos fazer um passeio. Ou melhor, você vai. Basta abrir a porta" ela disse, referindo-se à entrada da casa.  
  
"Eu?"  
  
"Claro! É sobre a sua vida, você deve fazer isso."  
  
"Minha vida? Mas do que você está falando?"  
  
"Você acha que só existe o hoje, não é mesmo? Você não acredita ou não quer acreditar que existe muito mais. Todos somos mais antigos que o próprio planeta. Já vivemos tantas vidas... Mesmo que você não aceite, é assim, sempre foi, sempre será. Você sempre se questiona quanto à sua ligação com Marguerite, não é mesmo? Não posso falar mais que isso, apenas que você está prestes a ver algo que vai ajuda-lo a compreender uma parte de você e uma parte dela também. Agora, abra a porta. Se não quiser, nós voltamos para onde estávamos."  
  
O caçador ficou pensando por alguns instantes: deveria mesmo abrir a porta? Seria uma armadilha? Mas se ela disse que ele poderia recuar... E onde estava Marguerite? Porém, sua curiosidade foi maior e tomado de um súbito impulso, ele abriu a porta e as imagens foram se formando...  
  
Roxton estava como um simples observador das cenas seguintes. Marguerite estava chorando muito, o que partiu seu coração e um homem idêntico a ele, tentava consola-la.  
  
"Alessandra, não chore mais, por favor. Tudo vai acabar bem e nós vamos nos casar quando eu voltar, eu juro."  
  
Ela chorava com o rosto oculto entre as mãos; chorando sem gemer, mas as lágrimas corriam silenciosas por seu delicado rosto. Eles estavam numa floresta. Quando ele falava, ela levantava um pouco os olhos, mas sua dor era tão profunda que novamente as lágrimas brotavam de seus tristes olhos azuis.  
  
"Meu amor, preciso ir ou serei morto. Sou o escudeiro de Lord Richard, não posso abandona-lo. A batalha será difícil, mas tenho certeza que Deus está a nosso lado e sairemos vitoriosos. E eu voltarei para que nos casemos. Esse não é um bom motivo para você se alegrar meu anjo?" ele continuou dizendo enquanto a abraçava.  
  
"Não tenho um bom pressentimento, meu amor. Enfim, estarei esperando a sua volta. Não me abandone, por favor" ela disse com a voz entrecortada.  
  
"Nunca! Eu juro."  
  
Alessandra vivia na antiga Inglaterra. Era filha de camponeses, uma moça muito simples, de sentimentos puros e muito linda. Era a jovem mais bonita de toda a região e muitos homens, inclusive nobres, já a haviam pedido em casamento, tentativas frustradas pois ela nunca se interessava por ninguém.  
  
Até que apareceu Vitor, o escudeiro. A princípio ela o rejeitava como a todos os outros pretendentes, mas ele tinha algo que cativava Alessandra e, aos poucos, ele foi conquistando seu coração. Seus encontros amorosos só eram possíveis graças ao irmão dela, Alexandre, que era o melhor amigo da jovem. Ele também estava temeroso com a partida de Vitor, se ele morresse ou não cumprisse sua promessa, a honra de sua irmã iria por terra e ele sentia um profundo arrependimento por tê-la ajudado.  
  
No dia seguinte seria a partida dos cavaleiros para a batalha. Haveria no castelo uma grande despedida para os guerreiros. Os camponeses também foram.  
  
Alessandra foi com seu irmão (que era idêntico a Malone), na esperança de ver seu querido pela última vez, nem que fosse de longe.  
  
Quando chegaram, os cavaleiros já formavam uma fila, montados em seus cavalos, preparados para partirem.  
  
Alessandra ficou pálida, quase desmaiou ao ver Vitor... não, não era possível! Ele havia mentido! Ele não se chamava Vitor e muito menos era escudeiro. Ele era o próprio Lord Richard, o cavaleiro, o filho do dono das terras onde ela vive e também do castelo. Ela se sentia a pior das criaturas, havia sido enganada, havia entregue seu coração e seu corpo a um mentiroso que só estava brincando com ela. Alexandre sentia o sangue ferver- lhe dentro das veias, mas seria loucura tentar algo sem nenhum tipo de arma.  
  
Richard espantou-se ao ver Alessandra ali, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Em seguida os cavaleiros partiram e ele os acompanhou.  
  
Ele se sentia o pior dos mortais. É verdade que ele havia mentido sobre sua identidade, mas não pelos motivos que Alessandra estava pensando.  
  
Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez no povoado, sentiu que ela era especial, que jamais poderia encontrar outra mulher como ela. Mas sabia que ela jamais se interessaria por um nobre, levando-se em conta os pretendentes que ela rejeitava... Foi quando ele teve a infeliz idéia de dizer que era um simples escudeiro chamado Vitor. Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar para se aproximar da jovem e mesmo assim ela o rejeitava, somente aos poucos ele foi conseguindo se aproximar.  
  
A cada encontro Richard queria contar a verdade, mas tinha medo da reação dela, sabia que Alessandra não era uma interesseira como as outras moças; para ela, o mais importante eram os sentimentos. E foi assim que a situação se arrastou durante o tempo que estiveram juntos.  
  
O cavaleiro pensou em contar na despedida, porém ela já estava arrasada com a partida, e mais isso agora, seria talvez uma facada em seu coração. Então preferiu deixar para quando voltasse. Sim, contaria tudo e eles se casariam, nada mais teria importância. Mas ele não contava com esses acontecimentos inesperados e com grande pesar, ele teve que partir deixando Alessandra com o coração partido e fazendo o pior juízo dele. Logo ela, a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo.  
  
Os meses de batalha foram longos e difíceis: muitas perdas, dores e sofrimentos.  
  
Não houve um único dia, um único minuto, em que Richard não se lembrasse de Alessandra, ela sempre estava presente em seus pensamentos.  
  
O cavaleiro às vezes pensava que estava louco por ficar ali, que deveria largar tudo e voltar para sua cidade. O que teria acontecido com sua amada?  
  
Uma noite, ele estava exausto, teve a impressão de ouvir que o chamavam. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor: todos dormiam ao redor das últimas chamas da fogueira. Quando olhou para a floresta, onde havia algumas árvores, ele a viu: estava com um longo vestido branco que se agitava, flutuando com o vento.  
  
"Alessandra... meu amor..." ele murmurou e saiu ao encontro dela, mas para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém ali. Procurou ao redor e nada: nem um galho quebrado, pisadas, marcas, absolutamente nada, a não ser o suave perfume de flores do campo, indiscutivelmente dela. Mas... de onde vinha?  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
E aí, estão gostando??? Review, please!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

ETERNAMENTE...  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). A visão de Roxton é inspirada na lenda "A promessa", de Gustavo A. Bécquer.  
  
COMMENTS: Lê, naum é sacanagi pára aki naum rs... Eu nem achei q parei num momento crítico hehehehe  
  
Rosa, o romantismo está no ar!!!!! Prepare-se...  
  
Edson, valeu pelo nome dos condados, vc sabe q geografia definitivamente naum é a minha praia rs...  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Os dias passaram e ele já estava acreditando que deveria ter sonhado, era a única explicação. Era o que ele queria acreditar, pelo menos.  
  
Até que chegou no acampamento deles um jovem músico, um cancioneiro que tocava e cantava em troca de algumas moedas. Os homens se sentaram ao redor dele e pediram que cantasse algo para alegra-los, nada de tristeza.  
  
O jovem cantou músicas alegres, que falavam da natureza e da liberdade. Pouco a pouco os cavaleiros foram se preparando para deitarem-se, pois teriam que levantar cedo no outro dia. Apenas Richard permanecia acordado.  
  
"Jovem, esta será a última da noite. Pegue estas moedas e toque algo que fale sobre o amor..."  
  
O cantor consentiu com a cabeça e começou:  
  
"A jovem tinha um amante  
  
Que escudeiro se dizia.  
  
E eis que anuncia  
  
Que para a guerra partia.  
  
'Vá, mas volte'  
  
'Voltarei, amada minha'  
  
Enquanto o amante jura  
  
Dizem que o vento repetia:  
  
Mal vai quem em promessas de homem confia!"  
  
"O cavaleiro, com escolta  
  
De seu castelo saía.  
  
Ela, que o reconheceu,  
  
Com grande aflição gemia:  
  
'Pobre de mim, ele é o cavaleiro  
  
que leva consigo a honra minha'  
  
Enquanto a coitada chora,  
  
Dizem que o vento repetia:  
  
Mal vai quem em promessas de homem confia!"  
  
"Seu irmão, que estava ali,  
  
Estas palavras ouvia.  
  
'Ele nos desonrou' disse.  
  
'Ele jurou que voltaria'.  
  
'Não te encontrará, se voltar,  
  
onde costumava encontrar.'  
  
Enquanto a infeliz morre,  
  
Dizem que o vento repetia:  
  
Mal vai quem em promessas de homem confia!"  
  
"Morta a levam ao solo,  
  
Onde se espera descanso eterno.  
  
Mas ela nunca repousar podia  
  
Pois todas as noites saía  
  
A esperar pelo lord.  
  
À noite, sobre sua tumba  
  
Dizem que o vento repetia:  
  
Mal vai quem em promessas de homem confia!"  
  
"De que lugar você é?" Richard perguntou visivelmente perturbado.  
  
"De muito longe, senhor" respondeu o jovem.  
  
"E onde você aprendeu essa canção? Sobre quem é essa história?" voltou a perguntar Richard cada vez mais emocionado.  
  
"Senhor" disse o jovem sem alterar-se, "essa canção é conhecida e cantada pelos camponeses de Prudhoe e se refere a uma infeliz cruelmente ofendida por um nobre. Mas não se sabe se por obra de Deus ou do diabo, a alma da coitada continua esperando por seu amante, para que cumpra seu juramento. Talvez o senhor conheça quem deve cumpri-lo" foram suas últimas palavras antes de retirar-se.  
  
Lord Richard estava totalmente confuso, mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Agora não restavam dúvidas de que a visão que teve... ele preferia nem pensar nisso, um pavor terrível o consumia.  
  
"O que eu fiz meu Deus? Por quê eu fui fazer isso?"  
  
Roxton observava e sentia exatamente o mesmo que o cavaleiro. "Não acredito que eu tenha feito isso com a minha Marguerite, justo ela... ela não merecia..."  
  
Lord Richard teve, naquela, uma das piores noites de sua vida. A cada instante tinha a impressão de ouvir Alessandra chamando-o, implorando por sua presença. Mas não via nada... já não sabia se estava perdendo o juízo, se realmente era ela a chamar ou se apenas desejava tanto voltar a vê-la que começava a delirar.  
  
No dia seguinte ele comunicou a seus companheiros que voltaria para Prudhoe, que era questão de vida ou morte e que nada nem ninguém o deteria.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Uiiiiii e agora, o q será q vai acontecer? Bateu uma curiosidade por aí??? Review!!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

ETERNAMENTE...  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Rosa, vc é chantagista profissional viu? rs... Sem comentários rs... Se o capítulo ficar pequeno, a culpa é sua hehehe  
  
Um obrigada mto especial para Lady F. e Jessy, super beijos meninas!!!!  
  
Review please!!!!  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Ele foi o mais rápido que pôde. Mais do que nunca, desejou que seu cavalo tivesse asas para leva-lo de uma vez a seu destino. Mesmo cansado, não parou nem por um instante.  
  
Já fazia vários dias que não comia nem bebia nada. Desde que teve a visão, sentia-se angustiado e depois de ter ouvido a canção, de saber as conseqüências do que havia feito, ele havia perdido a vontade de viver. Nada mais fazia sentido.  
  
Quando chegou ao cemitério, o sol já começava a esconder-se. O lugar estava, como se esperava, deserto. Richard não teve muito trabalho para encontrar o túmulo de Alessandra... aquele perfume delicioso envolvia os sentidos do cavaleiro, conduzindo-o até ela.  
  
Finalmente achou o que procurava: solitário, debaixo de uma árvore florida, com um tapete feito pelas flores rosadas e folhas secas que caíam, lá estava a simples lápide de Alessandra. Abaixo de seu nome, apenas uma discreta inscrição "Ela era como um anjo".  
  
"Você voltou, meu amor! Todos diziam que você não voltaria..."  
  
"Eu prometi, não foi,meu anjo?" Richard disse abraçando-a o mais forte que podia.  
  
No dia seguinte, quando o zelador andava por entre os túmulos, encontrou o corpo de Richard caído em frente ao de Alessandra. E ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar das aparições da jovem.  
  
.................................  
  
"E então, onde está o presente?" Roxton voltou a si com a voz de Marguerite.  
  
"Mas do quê você está falando?"  
  
"Roxton! Ela falou que ia te dar um presente e eu estou esperando! Onde está?"  
  
Não haviam se passado nem sequer 5 segundos. Mas foi o tempo suficiente para Roxton ver tudo aquilo. E Marguerite não entendia por quê ele ficou perturbado!  
  
"É a sua vez, Marguerite, se assim desejar."  
  
"Bom, eu preferia um desses diamantes em lugar de ficar com essa cara que o Roxton está, mas se é a única coisa que pode nos dar, que seja."  
  
"Posso lhe garantir que isto vale muito mais. Apenas olhe na pedra."  
  
Lá estava Marguerite no mesmo jardim que Roxton esteve, acompanhada de Esmeralda.  
  
"É um bom truque, muito lindo mesmo, mas e agora?"  
  
"Abra a porta da casa..."  
  
"Eu? Por quê você não abre?"  
  
Ela olhou sério para a herdeira.  
  
"Se não abrir, voltamos, e você perde sua chance."  
  
"Lá vamos nós então."  
  
............................................................................ ....  
  
A imagem se formou diante de Marguerite como uma imensa projeção cinematográfica. "Mas o que é isso?" ela se perguntou.  
  
Apenas ouviu a voz de Esmeralda: "A vida é como um filme projetado sobre o tapete da existência. Quando morremos, enrolamos nosso filme e o levamos conosco para a eternidade..."  
  
"Onde está Henrique? Onde está meu filho?" uma senhora muito distinta, bem vestida (para época, claro, pois Marguerite calculou que essa visão teria de ser de pelo menos uns 700 anos!) perguntava a um empregado.  
  
"Senhora, acredito que esteja no campo, ou talvez no cemitério, ou nas ruínas daquele antigo templo..."  
  
"Meu filho deve estar doente, esse comportamento não é normal para um jovem de sua idade. O que ele tem meu Deus?" a mulher disse, não falando com o empregado, mas a si mesmo.  
  
Henrique era um jovem de, no máximo, 25 anos. Forte, bonito, havia estudado nos melhores colégios europeus e era um excelente cavaleiro, de situação econômica excelente. Era um partido dos sonhos para qualquer mulher da época, não fossem seus hábitos e manias excêntricas.  
  
Pode-se dizer, em poucas palavras, que amava a solidão. Podia passar horas nas ruínas do templo ou no cemitério, não porque gostasse de mortos, mas porque gostava de ficar sozinho. Sonhava com o dia que conheceria uma mulher que fosse como ele, que o compreendesse, que fosse como ele. Porque para Henrique, essa mulher seria idêntica a ele porque seria um pedaço de sua alma, seria parte dele. Assim passava seus dias na mais completa solidão, apenas sonhando com o amor (talvez não tivesse nascido para vive- lo) esperando uma mulher que não conhecia.  
  
De nada adiantavam as súplicas de sua mãe e as imposições de seu pai: estava absolutamente decidido a não se casar se não fosse com sua alma gêmea.  
  
Um dia, após uma forte discussão com seu pai, ele saiu para dar uma volta, para acalmar-se. Era noite. Foi para as antigas ruínas do templo, que era cercado por um tranqüilo bosque.  
  
Ele sentiu que o ar lhe faltava ao ver agitar-se, ao longe, um pano branco por entre as ramas das plantas. Então começou a correr atrás daquilo, seja lá o que fosse.  
  
Por mais que corresse, não conseguia alcançar, a distância que a pessoa de branco tinha lhe dava uma boa vantagem. E às vezes ela parecia desaparecer entre as árvores, reaparecendo cada vez mais longe dele  
  
"Mas quem estaria aqui a essas horas? E fazendo o quê? Só pode ser... ela! É a mulher que eu procurava... talvez estivesse também com problemas em sua casa e quis ficar sozinha... e com aquele vestido branco e seu manto... ela deve ser maravilhosa!"  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Ummmmm quê ou quem será essa figura misteriosa? Estão gostando? Review!!! 


	5. Capítulo 5

ETERNAMENTE...  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Aqui vamos nós! Eu achei que essa fic fosse ser pequena, mas eu começo a mexer nela e me surgem novas idéias rs... Bom, espero q vc's estejam gostando :-) Obrigada pelas review e tbem pelas msg em particular q vc's têm me enviado. Divirtam-se e continuem escrevendo!  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
"Quando o amor vos chamar, segui-o  
  
Embora seus caminhos sejam agrestes e escarpados;  
  
E quando ele vos envolver com suas asas, cedei-lhe,  
  
Embora a espada oculta na sua plumagem possa ferir-vos;  
  
E quando ele vos falar, acreditai nele,  
  
Embora sua voz possa despedaçar vossos sonhos como o vento devasta o jardim." (Khalil Gibran, In: O profeta)  
  
Esses eram os pensamentos de Henrique, enquanto corria o máximo que podia para alcançar a mulher.  
  
Finalmente ele chegou ao vilarejo, mas nem sinal mais de sua dama misteriosa. Entretanto, não estava disposto a desistir e continuou correndo pelas estreitas ruas, apesar de a misteriosa pessoa ter desaparecido sem deixar rastros, ele parecia guiado por instintos sobrenaturais.  
  
Então ele se deparou com uma linda praça, onde viu um sobrado belíssimo, com uma luz acesa em um dos quartos, no primeiro andar. Havia uma sacada com muitas flores, as janelas abertas, as cortinas agitando-se, sopradas pelo vendo. A luz da vela que iluminava o quarto também acompanhava os movimentos do vento.  
  
"Tem que ser aqui! Quem mais estaria acordado a essas horas? Ela! Ela que voltou de seu passeio noturno... tenho que vê-la!"  
  
Decidido a saber quem era a dama de seus sonhos, resolver sentar-se na praça para esperar que o dia chegasse e quando alguém da casa saísse, perguntaria quem vive ali.  
  
Henrique não dormiu por um minuto sequer aquela noite, tinha medo de perder sua chance, de perder sua dama. A vela permaneceu acesa a noite toda, o que lhe dava margem a mil pensamentos. Que mulher é essa? O que fazia fora de casa? Será casada? Sofre com algo? Por quê não apagou a luz a noite toda?  
  
Cedinho, um rapaz abriu o portão da casa e Henrique já estava a seu lado:  
  
"Quem mora aqui, responda! Quem mora nesta casa?" ele perguntou alterado, segurando o jovem pelos braços e balançando-o.  
  
O rapaz, apavorado, falou:  
  
"Meu amo e eu, senhor! Meu amo e eu!"  
  
"O quê? E a mulher que mora aqui? É filha dele? Esposa?"  
  
"Mulher? Senhor, não sei do que está falando... meu amo é viúvo! Tem apenas um filho, mas mora em outra cidade, eu juro!"  
  
"Então uma empregada? Tem que haver uma mulher nesta casa!" ele foi se alterando cada vez mais.  
  
"Juro que não, senhor..."  
  
"Então, por quê a luz de um dos quartos passou a noite toda acesa?"  
  
"Meu amo está muito doente, passou a noite ardendo em febre... e eu estive a seu lado o tempo todo! E garanto que conosco não há nenhuma mulher e sou o único empregado da casa, eu juro senhor!"  
  
Henrique soltou o jovem, que estava bastante assustado e entrou rapidamente de onde saiu. Mas o sonhador Henrique não lhe deu atenção, seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para a mulher da noite anterior... ele a havia perdido.  
  
Os dias foram melancólicos e deprimentes para Henrique. Alimentava-se mal, não queria conversar com ninguém. Tudo que sabia fazer era esperar pela noite para voltar ao antigo templo, na esperança de que ela aparecesse lá novamente.  
  
Pela oitava noite consecutiva o jovem a esperou. Seu desejo de encontra-la era tão vivo que nem por um instante duvidava que voltaria a vê-la. Sonhava com ela, a imaginava de forma tão clara que, às vezes, tinha a impressão de tê-la diante de seus olhos, mas quando esticava suas mãos para toca-la, ela desaparecia.  
  
"Ainda me lembro de ver seu manto esvoaçante, como uma dessas santas belíssimas que vemos nos altares, tão puras e divinas. E seus cabelos devem ser negros, escuros como as mais belas noites de amor, e longos, para que voem com o vento. E que lindos são esses cabelos negros adornando um rosto delicado, com olhos grandes e azuis! Os olhos azuis são tão belos, que segredos guardam os olhos azuis de minha dama? E sua pele deve ser branquíssima como as esculturas gregas. E alta, ela deve ser alta, um anjo... eu daria toda a minha vida por um único olhar dela!"  
  
Esses eram os pensamentos de Henrique, dia e noite.  
  
Ele deitou-se no que já foi o altar daquele templo e ficou olhando as estrelas, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, que aquela noite estava grandiosa, tão clara quanto um sol.  
  
Então, ouviu passos. Sua respiração parou. Ele olhou ao redor, nada. Ouviu de novo. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e foi para a porta, bem devagar. Encostou-se à parede e ficou ouvindo, esperando. Não, não estava sonhando, realmente vinha alguém.  
  
Henrique pensou que seus sentidos fossem lhe abandonar quando viu, parada a seu lado, a mulher misteriosa, toda de branco. O luar dava-lhe um aspecto luminoso, angelical. Mas ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, ela tinha um manto cobrindo seu rosto.  
  
Tomado de um impulso totalmente instintivo, agarrou-a pelo braço, surpreendendo-a, mas não se sabe quem ficou mais surpreso: se ela, ou ele, afinal. Ela olhou assustada para o rosto do jovem, que soltou seu braço imediatamente ao ver que ela era a mesma mulher com quem ele havia sonhado. A mesma mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e uma pele branquíssima.  
  
Ela foi se afastando lentamente, ainda que contra a vontade de Henrique, ele estava paralisado, não tinha reação para fazer nada. Logo, a jovem começou a correr e somente aí ele conseguiu voltar à realidade do que estava acontecendo. Percebendo que seu coração não o enganara, estava disposto mais do que nunca a jamais deixar essa mulher tão maravilhosa desaparecer. Em seu íntimo sentia que estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos eternamente.  
  
Novamente, ela havia conseguido desaparecer. Nem sinal da mulher misteriosa, exceto seu manto que ela havia deixado cair, estava preso em uma folhagem. Ele pegou e sentiu o delicado perfume que exalava aquele objeto pertencente à sua dama. Um perfume suave, adocicado, feminino, que ele reconheceria imediatamente se a tivesse por perto novamente.  
  
Henrique voltou para casa animado: sua dama não era um sonho, ela realmente existia! Como ainda era cedo, Henrique foi deitar-se - afinal, precisaria de todas as suas forças para, na noite seguinte, encontra-la. Pelo menos, ele estava seguro de que assim seria.  
  
No dia seguinte, o jovem continuava bem humorado e mais disposto, o que surpreendeu seus pais demasiado. Pensaram que, talvez, finalmente, seu filho fosse se comportar como um homem normal. Estavam enganados.  
  
Henrique passou várias noites esperando pela dama de branco, mas ela não voltava. Nem um sinal sequer... e sua melancolia voltara, agora com mais força.  
  
Seu pai, decidido a dar um jeito em seu filho, foi ter com conversa muito séria com ele:  
  
-Henrique, meu filho... tenho tentado de tudo com você e,francamente, já não sei mais o que fazer. Sua mãe e eu nunca deixamos faltar nada a você, estudou nos melhores colégios europeus, aprendeu técnicas de cavalaria, teve sempre o melhor... mas você não tem correspondido às nossas expectativas.  
  
-Por quê não chega logo ao ponto, pai?  
  
-O ponto é que você é nosso único filho. Sua mãe e eu já estamos velhos e é chegada a hora de você se casar, nos dar um herdeiro - sei pai disse, sem mostrar alteração na voz.  
  
-Mas eu vou me casar, pai. Quando eu encontrar...  
  
-Sim, você vai se casar e muito em breve. Eu já falei com Lord Arthur Summerlee e ele está disposto a casar sua filha com você. Hoje à noite, ele e sua esposa virão para oficializar o compromisso.  
  
-O quê? Me casar com uma mulher que nunca nem vi?  
  
-Não me dê mais desgostos, Henrique! Você vai casar queira ou não! E nem pense em fugir porque já coloquei guardas em todas as saídas. Já está decidido - seu pai concluiu, indiferente aos argumentos do jovem, que foi deixado falando sozinho.  
  
Ele sabia que esse casamento só o tornaria infeliz, mas também conhecia seu pai e sabia que seria impossível faze-lo mudar de idéia, principalmente porque já havia empenhado sua palavra a Lord Summerlee, que Henrique mal conhecia, por morar em outra cidade, mas que trocava cartas com seu pai há anos, pois ambos haviam estudado juntos quando jovens e eram grandes amigos. Seu pai jamais voltaria atrás.  
  
Por outro lado, Henrique não queria simplesmente resignar-se, mas pelo menos naquele momento, tudo que lhe restava era esperar...  
  
"Como feixes de trigo, ele vos aperta junto ao seu coração.  
  
Ele vos debulha para expor vossa nudez.  
  
Ele vos peneira para libertar-vos das palhas.  
  
Ele vos mói até a extrema brancura.  
  
Ele vos amassa até que vos torneis maleáveis.  
  
Então, ele vos lega ao fogo sagrado e vos transforma no pão místico do banquete divino." (Khalil Gibran)  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. Capítulo 6 final

ETERNAMENTE...  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Gente, valeu pelas msg maravilhosas de vc's e valeu por esperarem os finalmente dessa estória (ficou meio larguinha, só um pouquinho, né?).  
  
Um thanks especial p/ minha maninha Lê... eu sei q de vez em sempre sou mto chata e difícil de lidar, mas mesmo assim vc sempre me suporta e ainda se preocupa comigo. Te adoro!!! Vc sempre vai ser minha maninha do coração e minha melhor amiga! Bjus bjus bjus!!!  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
À noite, quando Henrique desceu de seu quarto, a casa estava toda preparada para o jantar onde seria oficializado seu compromisso com a filha de Lord Summerlee, que chegou com sua esposa poucos instantes depois.  
  
Lord Summerlee era um senhor de idade bastante avançada, cabelos e barba grisalhos, um olhar doce, um homem imponente. Henrique se perguntava se o homem gostaria mesmo de ter sua filha casada com um estranho e, o que era pior, apaixonado por outro. Sentia uma estranha confiança em Summerlee, ele lhe lembrava um avô carinhoso, desses que se sentam à cama dos netos para contarem estórias.  
  
Enquanto os homens se sentaram à beira da lareira, fumando seus charutos, as mulheres permaneciam do outro lado da sala, conversando sobre assuntos que Henrique considerava fúteis. Cansado da fumaça dos charutos, foi para perto de sua mãe, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.  
  
"Henrique, talvez tenha visto Lady Summerlee e sua filha na cidade! Ela estava me contando que estão aqui há mais de um mês enquanto Lord Summerlee visitava algumas de suas propriedades na fronteira. Talvez já até conheça sua prometida, querido."  
  
"Não acredito, mamãe, não me lembro de tê-la visto antes desta noite, senhora."  
  
O jantar foi animado para os pais, a forca para Henrique. Estava oficializado seu compromisso com a tal Rachel Summerlee, seja lá quem fosse.  
  
......................................*****................................. .....  
  
Quinze dias haviam se passado e as coisas não mudaram na casa de Henrique: continuava sob vigilância, não viu mais a jovem misteriosa e hoje era o dia de seu noivado.  
  
Em seu quarto, o jovem lamentava não ter conhecido antes a dama de seus sonhos. Continuaria procurando-a depois de casado? Também não pretendia fazer sofre a essa moça que, assim como ele, também não tinha culpa de seu destino. E se amasse outro também?  
  
"Filho, Lord Summerlee já chegou... e sua prometida também, venha depressa!" era sua mãe batendo à porta.  
  
Ele desceu lentamente as escadas, ouvindo o murmúrio dos convidados e os sons de traças sendo levantadas para pequenos brindes. A casa estava toda iluminada pela luz dos candelabros.  
  
Localizou uma roda ao centro, lá estavam seus pais, Lord e Lady Summerlee e uma jovem, provavelmente sua noiva. Ela usava um vestido brilhante, de um azul suave, que deixava à mostra seus ombros. Usava luvas brancas que chegavam até os cotovelos e seus cabelos, negros, estavam presos no alto da cabeça, deixando soltos apenas alguns fiozinhos cacheados. Sentindo-se observada, ela virou-se com um ar cansado. Quando viu Henrique ela achou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo, ao mesmo tempo, ele foi atravessando a sala, sem dar importância a nenhum convidado, tinha que chegar até a filha de Summerlee, que era a donzela misteriosa do tempo.  
  
Foram apresentados por seus pais e ambos não conseguiam esconder a alegria que sentiam, obviamente Rachel era mais discreta que Henrique. Os pais se perguntavam se poderiam ter feito uma escolha melhor, já que parecia que ambos estavam muito feliz com o arranjo matrimonial.  
  
O jovem casal foi o centro das atenções quando começaram a dançar uma valsa, pareciam flutuar sobre nuvens.  
  
"Faz muito tempo que venho procurando por você.. por quê não voltou mais?" Henrique perguntou-lhe.  
  
"Tive medo... não sabia quem você era e... havia este compromisso."  
  
"Você já sabia? Antes de seu pai vir aqui oficializar o compromisso?"  
  
"Sim, já fazia algum tempo que meus pais e o seu estavam trocando cartas a respeito disso. Mas nunca imaginei que fosse ser você o noivo..."  
  
"Agora não vai mais precisar sair correndo de mim..."  
  
"É, acho que não mesmo..." ela respondeu sorrindo e ele a beijou suavemente no rosto, abraçando-a mais forte.  
  
................................****..................................  
  
"Isso significa que vou me... casar com Roxton algum dia?" Marguerite perguntou confusa para Esmeralda enquanto a cena era exibida diante de seus olhos.  
  
"Isso vai depender de vocês dois. Pelos menos é o que vocês têm feito em muitas vidas, ou pelo menos tentado. O elo que os une é muito forte, Marguerite, nunca poderá ser rompido. Vocês só podem ser felizes juntos; separados, sempre sentirão que falta algo."  
  
Dito isso, Marguerite estava de volta ao plateau, com Roxton e Esmeralda a seu lado. A herdeira estava ainda confusa com a rápida transição de um lugar para outro.  
  
Uma fumaça misteriosa tomou conta do lugar e ao desaparecer, levou com ela Esmeralda e seus guerreiros. Os exploradores não sabiam o que dizer.  
  
"Roxton, você viu também, não é? Não foi alucinação..."  
  
"Esmeralda, os guerreiros e todo o resto? Você também viu?"  
  
Marguerite esticou o braço para pegar algo que brilhava no chão: era um dos diamantes da jovem.  
  
"Queria que todas as minhas alucinações deixassem rastros tão reais quanto este" a herdeira falou, segurando a jóia.  
  
Durante aquele resto de dia, nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto referente às visões. Falaram sobre trivialidade e as ervas que estavam procurando. Nada mais.  
  
À noite, fizeram uma fogueira e ficaram sentados em volta dela, depois de comerem algumas frutas e pão. Cansados, deitaram-se sobre as cobertas que carregavam, o peito de Roxton servindo-lhe de travesseiro, seus braços envolvendo-a e acariciando seus cabelos que ele tanto adorava.  
  
Alguns instantes depois, a respiração tranqüila de Marguerite dizia a Roxton que ela havia adormecido. Ele beijou delicadamente a cabeça dela, sussurrando "Boa noite, meu amor".  
  
Em algum lugar, naquele mundo entre os sonhos e a realidade, Marguerite ouviu suas palavras, e sorriu.  
  
"Cause I'm keeping you  
  
forever and for always  
  
We will be together all of our days  
  
Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face  
  
Always"  
  
(Forever and for always – Shania Twain)  
  
FIM!!!  
  
Gostaram? Review!!! :-) Demorou, mas o parto foi feito hehehehe 


End file.
